Disney XD Villains Unite!
|image = Villains_Unite_Title_Screen.PNG |release = June 17, 2014 |genre = Adventure, top down |video = }} is is an online, top down game which crosses over several of Disney XD's cartoon shows including Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Wander Over Yonder, and Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. Story Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) created a machine; the Evil-Gathering-inator, to summon villains across other worlds to take over the Tri-State area, including Hannibal McFist (Randy Cunningham), Gideon Gleeful (Gravity Falls) and Lord Hater. But, instead it transports all of them to another dimension. Luckily, it also transported six heroes as well. The villains and their minions unite to battle the heroes trying to stop them. However, in a twist, after defeating all the villains and their minions, it's revealed that the villains had united so that Bill Cipher wouldn't invade their worlds. And defeating them was to Bill's benefit. The heroes must then defeat Bill and return home. Characters Playable *Wander and Sylvia *Agent P/Perry the Platypus *Randy Cunningham *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines Enemies/Villains *Lord Hater *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Hannibal McFist *Gideon Gleeful *Bill Cipher (boss at the end) Minions *Watchdogs *Norm Bots *Robo-Snakes and Psycho-Botfrom Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Candy creatures and Gremloblin from Gravity Falls Gameplay The beginning of the game has a short tutorial stage led by Major Monogram from Phineas and Ferb. Each stage consists of two normal levels and one boss level (aside from the final stage). Each stage is maintained by one villian. Each normal level has a number of "spawners" that bring minions in to attack the player. The goal is to destroy all the spawners, and then the tower that appears in the middle of the room after defeating the spawners. Spawners appear on a pattern, sinking back underground after 5 or 6 seconds of being above ground. Spawners cannot be hurt while below ground. Boss levels usually consist of one main boss. Bosses can also spawn minions. The first stage is Gravity Falls, then Wander Over Yonder, then Randy Cunningham, and finally Phineas and Ferb. The bosses are the Gremloblin, Lord Hater's ship, a McFist robot, and a Normbot-intator. After defeating the Normbot-inator, you receive a message from Major Monogram saying that you have won and that the next door will return you to Monogram. Upon entering it, you meet Bill Cipher, who reveals the villains teamed up to stop him and locked him up in a dimensional cell. But since you defeated him, he is now free! You now must defeat Bill. Bill has significantly more health points than all of the previous bosses, and is also harder to hit because he is behind a row of barrels. When he is mad the barrels will go away but he will be harder to dodge After you defeat him, a picture appears with all the game's protagonists attacking Bill with a line saying "All of the heroes returned to their home worlds... but none of them ever forgot the eye of the evil triangle guy." Trivia Gallery Wander and Sylvia selected.JPG Gameplay.JPG Gameplay Lord Hater Spaceship.JPG Category:Real World games